Isabella Duchannes
by The Girl Who Laughed
Summary: Beautiful Creatures and Twilight Crossover. What if the Cullens adoptes Bella when she was 13 and she had Lena's and Ridley's powers? Will Ed and Bella fall in love?Or will the Cullens turn her away? Haven't read/seen Beautiful Creatures? No worries it'll still make sense.
1. Chapter 1: Oh Dear

Bella POV:

My parents died a few days ago after I found out my powers as a Caster. See, calling us witches would be a stereotype it's like calling the football star a jock. So I turned out to be a Siren, that means I can make people do what I want them to. But what bothered me was I couldn't make my parents live and I don't want to live with my family of Casters to I was stuck in an adoption home. I forgot to introduce myself how rude! I'm Isabella Duchannes daughter of Sarafine Duchannes I haven't met my mother I have lived with mortals by whom I called mom and dad but call me Bella and I'm eleven years old.

"Isabella could you come down here please?" I cringed at my full name but came down obediently as if I were using my own powers on myself. "Look sweetie these nice people wish to adopt you!" And as I expected I saw Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme and Edward. I can also see the future if I didn't saw that I think I'm a hybrid. "Go on say something." She nudged me. "I'm so sorry according to her records she hasn't said a single word ever."

"That's okay." Carlisle said "Well I'm Carlisle and this is my wife Esme and our adopted children Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and Edward and we would love for you to become a part of our family. I gave each of them a small smile and saw that Edward was finding out he couldn't read my mind oh the fun! They were looking at me expectantly and I nodded my head. "All right my wife Esme will help you pack" I nodded my head again.

"Alright I need you to sign some papers and then you'll be all set." Oh boy this is gonna be wonderful!

"Why don't you show me your room hun?" Esme asked. And I led her up the stairs showed she my single drawer and brought out my backpack. "Is this all?" I nodded "Okay well were taking a flight to our home in Alaska so if there is a book you want to bring a sketch pad, books or anything. I grabbed my iPod and sketch pad. I had read all of the books in my local library so there wasn't much I hadn't read.

An hour later and we were on an airplane and Edward and I were sitting side by side in the small plane that contained the Cullen's and a few others. Edward and I didn't talk much and that was fine by me it until I had a vision that hit me like bricks.

_I was standing in the middle of the Cullen's living and it was close to my sixteen moon and we were discussing what we should do but it wasn't going well all the sudden I lost control and every bit of glass in the room shattered. _

"Are you alright?" Edward asked me I simply nodded and looked into his golden eyes that were full of concern, then looked out the window put in my headphones an went to sleep only to find a nightmare waiting for me.

Then I woke up to find myself in a room with a nice metal frame bed with a white fluffy comforter and a crystal floor lamp and a glass window and no curtains. It was my room. And I slipped on a t-shirt skinny jeans and socks and I was ready to head downstairs.

"Morning Bella." Alice said And I looked up at her. "You must be hungry let me show you the kitchen." But Alice froze and I was dragged into her vision also.

"_We're vampires" Esme said "But, we would never hurt you ever." _

"_I know." I said. Everyone was shocked that I said something but I continued.. "See I'm not normal either I'm a Caster we are high class witches. But that;s not right to call me a witch is a stereotype." They were looking at me as if I grew wings. _

Then I was back and so was Alice and she looked at me different and if you didn't know you couldn't tell.


	2. Chapter 2: Words and Trust

Sorry for no update I thought no one read this story but I was wrong! Thank you to all who have read !

Alice POV:

I was talking to Bella and then I was hit with I vision .

"_We've vampires" Esme said there was no surprised look on Bella's face when she added "But, we would never hurt you." _

"_I know" We looked at her with shock because she said something"See I'm not normal either I'm a Caster we are high class witches. To call us a witch would be a stereotype." That's when we looked at her like she grew wings._

Bella was looking at me oddly when I came back into surface. Like I was looking at her weird. I probably am, I thought to myself. But I gave her the full out tour and even showed her, the closet I put together. Her eyes lit up from emerald green to a forest green.

" See Esme said you didn't have many clothes so I bought some, okay maybe a lot but I want you to feel welcome." I confessed to her. I want her to accept us and think of me as a sister. Bella gave me a smile that would've melted even the coldest of hearts and squeezed my hand. But, she didn't react when she touched my skin. "Let's go get you some breakfast." We walked down to the kitchen and I could hear Esme and Carlisle making the breakfast. It contained flour, butter, eggs, syrup so I guessed it was pancakes.

" Hi Bella, hello Alice." Bella waved back to them "We didn't know what you wanted so I made something universal: pancakes." Esme handed Bella a plate and said "Go on!"

Bella picked up two of the smaller pancakes and so quietly added if I didn't have

vampire hearing "Thank you."

Esme nearly choke d up and went to hug her "Your so welcome.'" Then, she left Bella to eat . 7:42 only 48 minuets till we told Bella.

Edward POV:

When we adopted Bella and I heard Rose's thoughts _what a freak. _Emmett's _Another one to corrupt! _I felt bad for Bella she would get tangled in our world and after seeing Alice's vision, we would to. Think of me selfish but I wouldn't let her go, it was more than that, I felt the need to protect her from harm

. Like some kind of keeper but, it was hard for me not to scoup her in my arms to keep her from whatever may try to knock her down. On the plane ride when she tensed up and put her hands on her temples I nearly growled at the flight attendant who did nothing to help. When Bella finally stopped and I asked her if she was okay she shook it off like it was nothing.

It was8:24 when I decided to go downstairs to Bella "Morning." I greeted everyone. When my eyes rested on Bella her own eyes were closed and her hand was grazing the crystal ball we had for Alice to help her visions.

"_What the is she doing" _Jasper thought and I shrugged. Esme and Carlisle were thinking same thing as Jasper.

"We've vampires" Esme said there was no surprised look on Bella's face when she added "But, we would never hurt you."

"I know" We looked at her with shock because she said something"See I'm not normal either I'm a Caster we are high class witches. To call us a witch would be a stereotype." That's when we looked at her like she grew wings.

"What are your powers?" Asked Carlisle with a great interest.

" I don't exactly know I can do element and with my people I'm called a Natural and I can she pops of the future like Alice and I can make people do what I want that means I'm a Siren. And I completely understand I am also scared." She said. And Rosalie pulled her into a hug and Bella wept quietly.

"_Poor thing!" _Esme thought Alice and Rose were thinking something along those lines. Emmett on the other hand hugged weeping Bella and Rose. Jasper even looked like he felt pity. The girl was so scared like it took her everything just to trust us, to let us know about her.

"I'm sorry for getting your t-shirt wet Rose." Bella sniffled a few times then continued "When I turn 16 my powers will be claimed for the light or the dark and I have no idea what'll happened. They call it the 16th moon, to Claim or to be Claimed. In my family there's a curse no one told me what it is but, it makes it so that way I have to choice it's whats inside that is Claimed." She told us.

"Is that all?" Jasper asked

"It's all I know." Bella replied.

"Cool! Hey, can you make it snow?" Emmett asked and Esme scolded him.

"To easy" She said and her hair curled in a wind that wasn't there and there was a fair amount of snow coming down suddenly. She looked at all of us "Does that mean I can stay?"

Ohh Cliffy! Updates tomrow and if you wanna hear about my terrible day PM me.

-The Girl Who Laughed


	3. Chapter 3: The Wolves

**Sorry for no updates! I had my first hater! Wahoo! This is gonna be better. Promise!**

* * *

Bella POV:

"Does that mean that I can stay?" That was the only thing I truly wanted. Although I was also focusing of Emmet's snow. Edward was giving me a look full of concern, and utter disgust. I think that's because of my scent. Well, I hoped.

Esme laughed "Yes dear, I think we'll have you around for quite some time." I smiled and let out the breath that I hadn't known I was holding. That seemed to put Edward over the edge because he ran out.

"Did I do that?" I asked

"No, it's just Edward's not used to hum- Casters." Esme said in her motherly voice.

"But, Jasper's doing just fine." Esme and Carlisle looked at each other and shrugged.

"How are you still making it snow?!" Emmett asked

"It's called powers, my friend." Was my witty reponse. In the back of my mind I wanted to know what was wrong with Edward. And another part of me wanted to explore the forest, to find what's out there. "Esme, Carlisle, may I go get fresh air?" Emmett caught me in the act and interupped Carlisle.

"Would you be going off to see a boy?"

"Please Emmett, you Jasper Carlisle and Edward and my cousins are the only males I know."

"Bella, you can go. Don't let Emmett monoplize you. Oh, and don't wander too far!" Rose said comming to my rescue

"Wait! I have the perfect outfit! Follow me Bella!" Alice said taking my hand. This was probably going to be painful- the outfit I mean. It wasn't that bad. It was a plaid t-shirt black skinny jeans and then sneakers. "I bet you were expecting somthing more extravagent! Those clothes will have to wait for later." We walked down stairs and I walked out the door and headed towards the woods. I could feel many eyes on the back of my head the first few minuetes then I was out of sight. See, the Caster girl inside of me wanted to go to open land. But, I was afraid that mom (Sarafine) would try somthing. I wouldn't put it past her, but I didn't want to take the risk.

I weaved in and out of many diffrent trails when I found a medow with beautiful flowers, tall grass and the colors of spring. It looked, pure. This is a place my mother couldn't get to me. I sat down cross legged on the grass and played with it. For the first time I felt content, whole, happy. But, that ended all to soon with a growl from a giant dog, no, bear, no, wolf.

There was a black one in front, and others comming out of the bushes. The Caster Girl inside took charge with our abnormal speed ran. The wolves folowed, except for one, the russet one. He stopped for a moment. I tripped and fell, the wolves were gaining on me. I turned over when the russet wolf was in front of me and growled at the others. At first I didn't know what he was doing but then, it dawned on me, he was protecting me. The black one, who I naturally assumed was the alpha, backed up and they all went back into the moments they were back, well dark skinned people with brown eyes were back. I was hyperventilating. The one that caught my eyes was the tallest boy, with a nice chest, short choppy hair and stunning brown eyes. His gaze never left mine.

* * *

Jacob POV:

_Jacob there's a vampire scent down at the clearing I need the whole pack _Paul thought

_We'll be there in two mineutes _I responded.

I took off changing into my wolf. I was running when I heard the rest of the pack behind me. I howled to let Paul know we were close. Now, Sam budded in because he was alpha so he always had to be in front of us. I noticed a girl in the middle of the field. She didn't look like a vampire she looked not human. Not wolf either. She was a little pale with curling red/brown hair and hazel eyes. Sam started to walk forward, the girl was stunned she stood up looked at everyone and then looked me in the eyes.

All the sudden it's like your center shifts, gravity moves, and like nothing else in the world matters except her. You would do anything for her, be anything for her. A lover, a brother or a protector. I saw her grow into her teenage years, in the refection of my eye as a wolf, and then back threw her life cycle.

She took off running a Seth and Leah were just in the back when I started running to protect her from Sam. She was no vampire, she was my imprint. And right now, she needed my protection. I saw her trip and look at me with plea. I jumped in front of her and growled, showing the others I will protect her. We backed up into the woods to phase back. We walked up to her and she stood up shaking.

"Hey, your Bella, right? I'm Seth." Seth said. She nodded

"How do you know her name?" I asked then added. "I'm Jacob.

"Mom likes to gossip a little too much." Leah nodded with that one.

"I think we have some explaining to do. Do you talk?" Sam asked. "I'm Sam, by the way."

"Sometimes." Bella said quitely in a musical voice.

"I need you to call the Cullens to tell them where you will be. Can you do that?" Bella nodded and put a phone to her ear.

_We will tell her everything and Jacob will tell her when wer're at Emily's _Samtold us all. We nodded

* * *

Bella POV:

So I had just seen wolves, found out my adoptive parents were vampire's. What else should I be put on meds for? So I called the house but since there was no answer I decided to leave a mesage.

"Hey, just little ol' me saying that I met some new friends and I will be going to their home. I'll be home 10 at the latest." I hung up. "No answer but, I left a message. So, it'll be fine."

"Alright, we'll phase then, you can ride on someone's back till we get back." Sam said. Oh, joy! I get to ride on someone's back! I felt a pull towards Jacob. They all phased and I climbed on the wolf's back that was nealing to me. It was the russet one, the one that's Jacob. I climbed on him and we were running, I had my hands in his fur and I leaned down enjoying his warmth. But, somthing was off, I could feel it in the air, the ground. The same feeling I had around my family. The other wolves had noticed. One of them yelped and I turned around and the vampire went straight towards me and Jacob. He stopped and ran the other way. It must've been my eyes. YAH SCARDY VAMPIRE DON'T MESS WITH ISABELLA DUCHANNES! I thought. We arrived at a smaller house with a woman stepping out. She must be part of the pack.

"Come here sweetie." She said. She had a scar along her face but, I pretended not to be botherd by it. "What's your name?" She asked when I got off of Jacob.

"Isabella Duchannes, ma'am. What's your's?" I said remembering my manners.

"Don't be too formal on me, my name is Emily. I'm Sam's fiancee." Emily said. "Do you like being called Isabella or Bella?"

"Bella."

"Okay Bella, do you have any intrests?"

"I like singing." That's true, I just left out the part that untill today no one's even heard me speak. "If you hand me a cup I can show you." I saw the front door led to the kitchen.

"Show me." She handed me a cup. I did the hand motions I was taught and started singing

I got my ticket for the long way 'round  
Two bottle 'a whiskey for the way  
And I sure would like some sweet company  
And I'm leaving tomorrow, wha-do-ya say?

When I'm gone  
When I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me by my hair  
You're gonna miss me everywhere, oh  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

I've got my ticket for the long way 'round  
The one with the prettiest of views  
It's got mountains, it's got rivers, it's got sights to give you shivers  
But it sure would be prettier with you

When I'm gone  
When I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me by my walk  
You're gonna miss me by my talk, oh  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

When I was finished with the last four hand/cup thingys I had looked up and Emily looked astounded. The boys (who I didn't notice come in) whistled. Sam came in and kissed Emily and turned to the rest of us.

"Now, we have to talk" Sam said,

* * *

** Did I surprise you? I'll try to update tomorow. Some more reviews will help me update faster for sure!**

**-The Girl Who Laughed**


	4. Chapter 4: A Time Of Mac and Cheese

**OVERDUE CHAPTER! PLEASE DON'T MURDER ME! DISCLAIMING! DISCLAIMING! **

* * *

Bella POV:

"It's time to talk." Sam said. I interrupted him before he could say more.

"What's there to talk about? You guys get all furry whenever you want to and you don't like my adoptive family, cause their vampires." I said.

"How do you know that?" He asked me.

"They told me." I said and Sam didn't look all that convinced. "You do know you're not the only mythical thing out there." I said. Growing up Uncle Macon told me to study cultures than my own. Then, I didn't know why but, now I do.

"What do you mean?" Emily asked leaning in, all the others did out of interest. Jacob gave Leah a cold look of pure hatred. _Wonder what I'm missing _I thought.

"There are other," I paused not knowing what to say, then finding the perfect word. "supernatural out there." I got looks of confusion though the look on Jacob's face was worshipful. "Like me, for example."

"What are you?" Sam asked in a calm voice that only an Alpha could have. Jacob growled at Sam and he dismissed it.

"My biological family and I are Casters." I said deciding to tell them the same things I had told my family. "You don't need to fear me or see me as a threat; I am good. Well, I don't suggest getting me mad but, same goes for you guys."

"Wicked! What's your powers?" Seth asked, and, again Jacob cut him a look and Seth lowered his head in submission.

"You don't have to answer that." Jacob said meeting my eyes. and making my whole body start to melt.

"It's okay," I said giving him a smile. "I can control people, make them do what I want. Then, blips of the future. And finally, elements."

All the wolves looked uncomfortable except Jacob, he was beaming. I'm starting to think somethings up with him. The whole pack had this look on their face and I knew they where using the pack bound to speak. They were all in deep thought except for Emily. She gave me a look that said _They'll be back soon. _I nodded knowing that was how Quileute's decided upon things. She and I made small talk but, my heart wasn't into it. I was looking at Jacob, _my Jacob. _A voice in my head said.

They resurfaced and Sam was the first to speak. "I think Jacob would like to talk to you, Bella" I nodded and Jacob walked out the door with me following him. We walked for a while before he spoke.

"How are you doing with all of this?" He asked turning to me. We where walking on a beach.

"Well, I just found out I've been adopted by vampires, and, there's a werewolf pack right next door. So, all things considered, it's a really freaky friday." I said and Jacob laughed. "What else should I be on medication for?" He laughed again making me smile.

"Well, between you and me I think some of us should be on meds." Jacob said making me laugh so hard I dropped to the sand. Once I was done he extended his hand to help me up. We walked in silence for a while and I was getting more and more curious.

"Why did Sam want you to talk to me?" I asked, I heard Jacob take a deep breath then begin to speak.

"It's sort of wolf thing." He said starting to say more but, I interrupted him.

"What's a wolf thing?" I asked, my voice threatening to sound angry. I was on edge, and, so where my powers and Jacob could tell too. "Is it some sort of crush?"

"It's more than some crush, Bella. Sam Imprinted on Emily." He said. It made sense because of their interactions.

"Do I even want to know what that is?"

"Imprinting on someone is like... like when you see her... everything changes. All of a sudden, it's not gravity holding you to the planet... it's her. Nothing else matters. You would do anything... be anything for her."

"Sounds like you know the feeling. Have you imprinted... on someone?" I asked feeling my heart start to tear at the idea of him being with someone else.

"You," He breathed. "I only want you to be happy and if that's not with me I'm okay with that. Though, I might follow you around like a lost puppy." He said easing the tension, I laughed making him smile.

"So, say it's pouring out and I want a Snickers bar? Would you get it for me?" He laughed at my analogy but, responded.

"Without a second thought." Jacob said honestly.

"Sweet." I put my head on his shoulder and watched the waves as they rolled by; finding comfort in his touch. We just sat there for a while till it was nearly sunset. Though, it was probably 4 or 5 pm when we got there.

"We should head back." Jake said. He pulled me up and we walked away from the beach.

"Want to play 20 questions?" I asked.

"That's so middle school." Jake said

"I am in middle school." I pointed out. He agreed and we began. "Favorite color?"

"Baby Blue." He said and I nodded.

"White."

"Favorite type of food?" He asked me.

"I just like food." I said and Jake had a look in his eye, the same one he had when the pack was 'talking'. "Jake?" I asked but he didn't respond. I grew more urgent. "Jacob!" I said with more importance. He cam back down to earth more quickly with the sound of my plea.

"We need to get you to your home." Jacob said urgently.

"Whats wrong?"

"They are waiting at the border. Sam said it's urgent that I stay in human form and that we get there quickly." He sighed. "It's time for a piggy back run."

Jake knelt down and I climbed on his back with a good grip on him, he took off. We well, was running till we cam across a small river that was divided by rocks. There they were; my new family. All their faces where wrinkled with worry, though, they didn't understand that I was safe; that Jake would never let anything happen to me. He would rather cut off his own limbs than see me hurt.I climbed down from Jake's back and I waved at everyone; they didn't look very amused. Jasper must've been taking in Jake's feelings because he looked like he understood.

"I'm sorry that we had to meet like this." Sam said in his human form.

"That is okay, I hope the treaty is still intact." Carlisle said being the peacemaker.

"I think we have a new understanding here." Sam said

"Oh?" Carlisle asked.

"My beta, Jacob, imprinted on your daughter." _Way to cut to the chase Sam. _I thought. Everyone looked shocked but, Rose looked mad.

"How could he even? She's just a girl!" Rose said.

"It's not like that." Jake said, he had me behind him a little; almost in a protective stance.

"Then what is it like?" Rose snapped.

"Rose." Esme said as a warning.

"It's okay," Jake said softly "I would give my well-being to her; all I want is for Bells to be happy. That's all. I will be anything she needs me to be, a friend, a brother and maybe someday a lover. For now, all I ask is that you be okay with it." He was being so straight up that is was hard not to feel mean; even Rose's face softened.

"Your welcome at our home any time Jacob; if it gets hard to be away." Esme said. It looked like the wolves and my family where at a new agreement; that Jake could come to our house. "But, for now, I think we need to bring her home." Jake nodded.

"See ya." I said softly.

"Bye." Jake said at the same voice level. Emmett launched over the gap and put me in his arms and jumped again.

"See, I knew you where off to see a boy." He joked and I doute anyone heard him. I felt dizzy but, Em put me on his back and our family ran at their super human speed home. It took roughly a thirty-sixth of a minute to get home. We walked in and took our shoes off. I felt so tired and yet so energized. "Didn't I tell you guys she was off to see a boy?" Emmett joked.

"Not funny Emmett." Rose said and he backed off. I could tell Jasper was taking in my emotions because he was looking at me weird.

"Want some dinner?" Esme asked.

"I can make myself some, thank you." I looked into the pantry and found the prize: mac and cheese. I took out a pot and boiled some water when Jasper came into the kitchen and sat down just watching me prepare my dinner.

"How is that even appealing?" Jasper asked sounding disgusted.

"Well, I gotta say, it's no grizzly bear. It'll do though." I said and Jasper smiled at my remark. "Did they send you in here to make sure I don't hurt myself?" I asked as I stirred the noodles.

"They're kind of predictable like that." He said and I stopped stirring and looked at the boiling pot weirdly. "Do you not know how to cook?" Jaz asked me and I let out a huff.

"In my world we don't have to cook, we have Kitchen for that." I said as he moved me aside and started making the food himself. "You remember how to cook?"

"No, I can read instructions." Jasper said and I stuck my tongue out at him.

He dished me up a reasonable size of food and set it on the table. I cautiously took a bite then, gave him a thumbs up letting Jasper know it was okay. I ate the portion he gave me and another serving. I could hear their voices in the other room talking and I heard Rose's voice get really loud then quite again. Jasper left the room after I had given the thumbs up. I wanted to go investigate but, they would hear me coming and start talking about something else. I was too tired to even try to Cast a spell that might help me. I walked past where they were and went upstairs to my room.

I entered my room and looked out of the window thinking of todays events and how much my life had changed in the past 24 hours. I walked into my huge bathroom and took a shower. I came out with a steamy glass mirror and an almost wet rug and slipped. I had tried to stop me falling but, no such luck. Thankfully, I landed soft enough that no one was startled all I had to do was control my emotions and I'd be set. My foot hurt a lot and I was doing a silent mantra. _It doesn't hurt, it doesn't hurt,it doesn't hurt, _I chanted. I grabbed my leggings and t-shirt off the toilet seat and got dressed sitting down. My ankle was sort of facing the wrong way and I bent it back into place. _Ouch! _I screamed mentally then, realized my mistake. I heard a soft knock on my door.

"Bella? Are you alright? Jasper said something was up." I heard Rose's voice from the other side of the door.

"I'm alright." I said my ankle started to look blue.

"Can you open the door for me?" She asked trying to see if I was telling the truth.

"Yeh, just let me get dressed." I got up and winced and decided to sit on my bed and cover my foot up. Slowly I limped to my bed turned on my laptop and covered up the foot. "Come in!" I said in my normal voice.

The door opened and a worried looking Rose came into my room. "You okay?"

"Yah, I'm just peachy." I said then laughed. Gatlin Peach, the hideous color of almost all of the dresses in Gatlin.

"Really? We all agreed that we heard a crash." She said sounding like an investigator.

"That was my shampoo falling." Rose had an "Oh" look on her face. "Rose, earlier, you looked like you where gonna hurt Jake? Would've you?" I asked.

"I was just upset Bella. People do weird things when their upset."

I smiled. "It's alright to get upset just please don't hurt Jake. This wasn't by choice."

"I know." Rose said and kissed my forehead. Then patted my bad ankle. "I know." I winced at the touch. "Whats wrong?" She pulled up the covers and gasped. "What happened?"

"I fell coming out of the shower." She nodded then called out.

"Carlisle!" He and Esme and Emmett were up in a flash. Carlisle looked at my foot while Esme was asking questions and Emmett was holding Rose. Alice and Jasper then came up to my room.

"I thought Rose said Carlisle, not Emmett, Esme, Alice and Jasper." I said sarcastically.

"You sprained your foot, you got lucky Bella." Carlisle said as a final analisys. He began to wrap up my foot. "Your gonna need to stay still for a couple days for it to fully heal."

"Okay then, I'm gonna sleep. G'nite ya'll" I saw my russet wolf in my window looking up at me.

"I'll speak to the mutt." Rose said.

* * *

**That's it ladies and gentlman! REVIEWS MAKE LONGER CHAPTERS!**

**-The Girl Who Laughed**


	5. Chapter 5: Losing Control

Rose POV:

I was furious at that Jacob kid for imprinting on Bella. She was mine. What the hell was he thinking? I mean really? She's just a girl and doesn't need more stress in her life. Her life is already messed up with her powers and the stupid curse that keeps her afraid. It made me feel so bad for her, you shouldn't have to go through that at such a young age. I didn't even want to go with that. When I heard and saw Jacob out of Bella's window it made me furious. He backed into the woods and I walked downstairs and everyone followed me except Esme, she stayed with Bella. He stayed at the door as if he needed to knock or something. Carlisle let him in. I could smell his disgusting stench before I had really seen him.

"Where is she?" He asked looking concerned. That made rage boil inside of me. He had no right.

"What's wrong dog?" I sneered "She won't be acceptable imprint anymore?" It was getting worse. I was starting to lose control. Everything started to look red.

"It's not like that." He said

"Then tell me what its like." I barked. "We need to talk, mutt." I said. He nodded. Everyone started to look tense; even Alice. Emmett had a hand on my elbow.

"Rose." Emmett said as a warning.

"Let me go Emmett I don't want to hurt you." I said and Emmett released his hold on he had on me.

"Uh oh." Jacob whispered and I had my hand on his neck and I was pulling out to the porch and I thew him almost five yards. I felt enraged. Jasper tried to calm me but I let the calming waves roll off of me. I didn't want to feel calm right now.

"What where you thinking?" I shrieked. "She's just a girl!"

"It's not like that. If it where like that do you think Carlisle or Esme or even my packmates would let me live?" He asked standing up.

"Still debating." I heard Emmett mutter but, that didn't matter right now. I was beyond pissed off.

"Look, all I want is for Belles to be happy-" He began his stupid little speech about her 'happiness'. I didn't buy it one bit. He called her Belles like the tiny fragile easily breakable instrument.

"I don't want to hear it! I want her to be happy." I mimicked his deep voice. "And you nicknamed Bella after a breakable instrument?"

I asked closing in the space between me and him and lunged. But, before I could the ground started to shake and split between me and him. Emmett grabbed me and held me back and Jasper made me feel calm I turned around in Emmett's grasp and found that Bella was leaning on Esme and her dark hair was slightly curled and her eyes looked like they had been electrified. I had scared her enough that she made a crack in the ground to protect Jacob. _She didn't want him to be hurt._ I thought. _She really does care about the dog. _I couldn't stand between him not because of the gap in the ground but, my will was giving away. Like I was prey of some sort. I looked up and saw that Bella buried her head in Esme's shoulder and she was shaking. Bella was sobbing.

* * *

Bella POV:

After Rose had walked downstairs the air felt different. Fury. That's what was different. I knew Rose was mad but, I hadn't known that she was furious. Poor Jake probably was expecting someone wonderful amazing and someone he could have a future with but, he me. A Caster Girl who could bring death and destruction if I went dark. I could destroy the world if I went dark, I wouldn't feel the same way about Jake as I do know. He would be sad and alone to die. No one, not even Sarafine deserved that. Not a single soul would I wish it on.

I saw Rose throw Jakob about 5 or 6 yards and I spoke up. "Esme?" I asked "Could you help me up?"

"Bella, you're supposed to be resting." She said.

"But, I don't want to miss out on the action," I pointed out. "And, if things got too bad I could help out."

I had her sold I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and Esme wrapped her arm around my waist. Rose yelled at Jake and I saw her lunge. I couldn't let that happen. Caster Girl inside of me took control, she made the a mini earthquake and then, took control of Rose and made her stay still. I couldn't control myself. I couldn't even refrain from hurting some one I cared about.

It was all too much.

I sobbed into Esme's shoulder as I thought about many things. How I would probably be attending school soon and how everyone would resent me. I would be a outcast. Loner. Whatever you call it; I would be that. Esme tried to comfort me but, it was no use. I wanted a entirely diffrent pair of arms. Ones that where much stronger, ones that would hold me through even my darkest days. I needed Jacob.

"Esme?"I asked as soon as she set me down and Caster Girl let go of Rose.

"Yes hun?" She asked.

'If it's okay could Jacob come up since I can't come down?" I asked her hoping she'd say yes. She smiled and fluffed my hair.

"Whatever you want." She said and started to leave.

"Thank you, Esme." I said as she walked out of the door. They where talking downstairs and I reached for my glass of water on my side table.

There was a vision just waiting for me.

_Falling. _

_I was falling. There was nothing I could do. There was dirt all over. I clawed at some dirt for some traction but, there wasn't anything that could catch me. It was indurable not being able to get help or to help myself. The was no feeling like it. I hit the bottom and that was it. Then, nothing. __I felt cold, stiff. I was dead. Jacob didn't save me. My family didn't save me. _

_I wanted to cry out but, I was too stiff too cold. Imobile. So, this was death just, staying there not living and not breathing. Nothing could save me now. Not even vampire venom. _

I heard a knock on the door. Jacob! He had came for me.

"Hey." Jake said just as softly as we had said bye.

"Hey. Are you okay" I asked.

"I'm fine you stopped everything before it could get serious. I should be asking how you are ankle and all." Jacob said sitting on my bed looking at the sprained ankle.

"Don't worry yourself I'm okay. My family just blows it out of porportion." Laughed thinking of something. "What would happen if I got seriously injured?"

Jakob growled at my comment. "Calm down White Fang." I joked.

"I'm a wolf Bells. Not a dog." He pointed out.

"Tomato Tamoto." I said and he laughed. "Are you staying the night?"

"No, I have to go home. But, we could hang out tomorow." Jacob said.

"You'd have to come here. Apparently I'm on bed rest for a few days." I said and Jacob smiled.

"I can stay as long as you want though." He said.

"Till I fall asleep?"

"Sure."

* * *

**DISCLAIMING! Alright... Like it? Hate it? Review yo!**

**-The Girl Who Laughed**


	6. Chapter 6: Meet the Williams

I was on bed rest until Monday. Alice had stopped in my room many times to show me how to use my closet and what I should wear on my first day. Of course, she would know already. There was some reading that I had to do for my English class. They were reading To Kill a Mocking Bird by Harper Lee. Now, there was a book I had read entirely too many times.

For my first day of school I would wear a lace cable knit boyfriend cardigan with navy blue skinny jeans, white low top converse, a necklace with a silver feather and a small skull. And finally a grey knit beret that I made out of pure boredom. My backpack was the one that I always had, a Grafea show-business leather rugsak. Uncle Macon got it for me when I was little and I've had it ever since.

Alice approved very much saying that it matched the family's color scheme; whatever that means. She also said it makes my long legs look good. I'm pretty tall for 13 almost 14; I'm 5'6. Rose said that I'll probably stop growing soon.

Jacob had come over every day, despite Rose's bickering that we were going to have to air out the house. Of course they fought, but whenever they crossed the line I butted in on the situation. They always stopped when I asked them too, simply because they love me. Not at all having to do with my powers wink, wink.

The more I sit the more I feel my inner sight waning. My visions are going way I can tell because a part of me is getting weak, some small part of me is dying. Maybe this is natural, maybe it's some sort of Caster thing that I don't know about. Ridley used to say that every Caster was born with three powers and in the end, before they were Claimed they would have one. I used to think that Ridley was making that up, but know I'm convinced. I can't even predict what they weather will be like. It's a sharp pain every time but, I can manage it without the others getting too worried.

"Bella! Get up it's time to go to get ready for school!" Alice's high voice said and I heard my door open. "C'mon get up. Esme made you breakfast."

"Waffles?" I asked groggily.

"Yes! Now get up." Alice said and I decided to Travel myself downstairs.

Traveling was basically popping yourself into a room with only thinking that you wanted to be there. It was something basic that every Caster child learned at a young age. I Traveled right onto Emmett's lap.

"Well, hello here Bella." Emmett said and laughed. "Has anyone told you that your but is bonier than an old lady's elbows?"

I laughed and got off his lap. "I believe you're the first, Emmy Bear."

"And glad to be."

I sat down and ate the waffles that Esme had put out for me and saw the disappearing man himself. He looked okay for being gone for a few days, his hair was still shiny and his personality grumpy. Edward didn't look to happy, but, he didn't look to mad either.

"Morning, Eddy." I said and Edward gave me a weird look.

Emmett chuckled. "She gave us all nick names. Be thankful yours isn't Emmy Bear."

"Emmy Bear?" Edward asked me, his voice sounding plush and velvety.

"Hey now, I could do a whole lot worse to yours, Eddy boy." I said and put my plate in the sink and Traveled up into my room to change.

Alice was right the skinny jeans made my sinfully long legs look amazing. The light peach color did wonders for my pale complexion and my hat just made it me. I went into the car with Ali and Jazzy and Rosie and Emmy. Edward took his own vehicle for the sake of not being with the rest of his.

They dropped me off at my school first.

"Aright, kiddo, it's good knowing you." Emmett said teasing me.

"One of you guys isn't walking me in?" I asked with one foot out of the door.

They all gave me a confused look.

"You just don't drop a kid off mid semester without expecting to meet with the principle." I pointed out.

Rose unbuckled, "I'll go." She said and got out of the car.

Emmett sighed knowing that Rose would want him with "Wait up, I'ma coming"

We walked through the school and we got stared at. Mostly, it was my perverted soon-to-be peers staring at Rose. All of the girls were swooning at Emmy. There were a few kids my age looking at me too, trying to figure out who I was and whispering when my back was turned.

We reached the office and the receptionist seemed to be expecting us. "Hello Ms. Hale and Mr. Cullen. Hello Ms. Duchannes. Here is your schedule and the principle is waiting for you in his office."

She opened the door to the office and the principle was indeed, waiting for us. "Hello there!" He looked at me. "You must be Ms. Cullen-"

"Duchannes." I said quietly and Rose gave me a look.

"I am sorry, Ms. Duchannes. Here in Forks you get a fresh start, so whatever was on this file," He said started to rip my file. He paused before continuing and read it more and grabbed tape and started taping it together again. "Well, first period is about to start soon and all of you need to get there so, off you go."

"Bye Emmett, bye Rose." I said as they walked away.

"Edward will be picking you up after school Bella." Rose said and walked through the doors.

I sighed when they were out the door. The receptionist led me through the school saying where what was and what was where. Honestly, schools aren't very creative about their layouts; small towns were really low on creativity. Especially a town named after a piece in silverware. At least Forks was closer to a Starbucks than Gatlin was. They even got movie names here right!

"So dear, what's your first class?" Gladys asked me.

"Um," I looked down at my schedule "History with Mr. Lee."

"Oh good, Lee is just right down the hall." We walked to it and I knew that she was going to introduce me. I was prepping myself for total social suicide.

We walked in and the lesson went to a halt and most guys stared at me like I was a steak being dangled I front of them. I got some glares from girls who were jealous of me from first sight. I was right this was suicide. There was one girl with auburn short curly hair and a pixie face that smiled and waved at me. She wasn't a stranger; she was my best friend that the Council keep in my life as a reward for us handling our powers so well.

Catherine Anastasia Ingrid Jeanne Williams smiled so that way you could see her pearly white teeth. Her hair was in tight auburn curls that reached the shoulder blades of her 5'2 back. Her face still had innocence to it with freckles all over her cheek bones and nose and her baby doe eyes. Cat had a punk look to her for this school. She was wearing a black and red checkered shirt that was longer than normal button down with black sheer tights and black combat boots with a black leather jacket and a little eyeliner.

My family and hers are practically Caster royalty. I'm basically the princess and my best bud Cat is the Grand Duchess. So basically, we're cousins by Royal blood. Just don't get me started on my full name because it's a real mouthful. To you and me I'm Isabella Duchannes, not Isabella Lacey Rayon Winthrop Evangelina Duchannes. I think that being a Royal means that you have a big name. It's almost a curse, but people treat you nice if you mention you're a Royal.

"Hello Mr. Lee." Gladys said. "Class, this is the new addition to your grade, Isabella. Isabella, why don't you say hi to your new classmates?"

"Hi." I said drawing out my southern accent that I had rightly earned from living in Gatlin. Cat smiled at me.

"Well, I should let you keep teaching and have a wonderful first day at Forks Middle School, Isabella." Gladys said and I sat down next to Cat and the teacher started talking again.

We had just gotten home from our period home and we were walking into the cafeteria. I knew that the high school was also getting a new student, Isabella Swan. As Jazzy (a nickname courtesy of our Bella) and I he spun me in the middle of the cafeteria and I saw in his eyes that this Bella's scent was bothering him. We sat at the table and I was hearing every word Jessica Stanley was saying about us.

Of course, we are the mysterious Cullens. It's for sure to be a mystery. Jessica and Mike's little girl will be the same and we'll have to deal with them too. Oh the joy. Edward chuckled at my thoughts too, because Jessica would always be flirting with him and so would her daughter

Suddenly, I was in Bella's English class.

_Bella handed the teacher a pink transfer slip, her name plate said she was Mrs. English and she squinted to read it. _

_"They messed up my schedule and I didn't have an English class," She was saying. "I had U.S History for two periods, and I already took U.S History at my old school." _

_"Of course take any open seat." Mrs. English said and handed her a copy of To Kill A Mocking Bird. The book looked like it had never been open. It probably hadn't since there was a movie made for it. _

_Bella looked up and caught a boy watching her. He tried not to smile, it was obvious that he was embarrassed, which made him in the end, smile. She didn't seem to notice. _

_"That's okay I brought my own." She said and pulled out a worn and tattered copy that was hardcover. _

_Mrs. English started talking once Bella had sat down. "Now class, I hope you've done your summer reading," The whole class groaned and a girl raised her hand. _

_"My momma said I'm not allowed to read banned books." She said and the girl next to her nodded. _

_"My momma said the same thing." The blonde said. "She also said I'm not allowed to be in the same class and a devil worshiper." _

_"Now Emily," The teacher said. _

_"Don't you see how pale she is? Momma said that's 'cause devil worshipers don't like the sun. It burns them." Emily said. _

_"Is it dreadful being so evil? Are you worried you'll go to hell?" Emily's friend leaned closer to Bella. "What is the Devil like?" _

_Bella turned around in her seat. "Would you like to meet him? I could summon him in a second, being a devil worshipper and all." _

_The boy who smiled at Bella let out a whoop of laughter. Emily's eyes narrowed at him. "There's no reason to be rude." She mumbled as the teacher started the lesson again. _

I laughed very hard. Only our Bella would be so sarcastic while someone called her evil. Edward was laughing to and we were getting stared at by people being drawn towards our beauty.

"What's so funny?" Jazzy asked me.

"Well, this girl called Bella devil worshipper and asked her if she was worried she was going to Hell." I said. "Wanna know what she said?"

"I do quote, 'Would you like to meet him? I could summon him in a second, being a devil worshiper and all.'" Edward finished laughing and looking away from the Swan girl.

Everyone started laughing, including Rose. I think that our little Bella had Emmett and Jasper wrapped around her little finger.

"Hey Cuz!" I heard a deep voice say and hug me from my backside. Cat was giggling because she knew that her older brother had a thing for me and that he was the one who was hugging me.

Alexander Richard Christopher Daniel Williams turned around and smiled at me. He was an 8th grader and had the looks of a movie star. Alex had the basic looks of his mother with the manly features of his father. His eyes where crystal blue like his mother's and he had her honey-blonde hair. He had a straight nose and sharp chin of his father. Alex also gotten taller since I saw him last, he could easily 5'9 or 6 feet tall. Cat had gotten most her looks from her father with the feminine touch of her mother. I had an English class with him later today, and I was excited to have both of the Williams children in my classes.

"Hey Alex." I said and was flustered by his good looks for a few seconds.

"Listen, Bells, I think we need to talk later." He said and Cat shot him a pleading look.

"Talk about what?" I asked feeling worried.

_We'll just need to talk; okay? _Alex said through my mind. He had power over the mind and there was nothing you could hide from him.

"Let's go to lunch I'm starving." Cat said with her English accent coming out slightly.

"I have the same lunch period so I'll be spending time with you guys." Alex said and put his arm around my shoulders.

Alex and I used to never touch, so this was really weird. We aren't even closely related for it to be incest so; there was no reason for me to feel bad about liking it. It felt almost natural, and of course we were getting stared at; the New Girl with the guy that everyone Wants' arm around her. We couldn't help but look the way we do. Casters were naturally exotic looking.

I heard Alex's chuckle in my mind.

_What? _I asked

_"Naturally exotic looking." _He said making it seem an odd thing to say.

_It's true. _

"What are you two doing?" Cat asked.

"We were talking." I said, my confusion levels rose when she shook her head .

"You weren't even moving your lips you two where just staring all giggly eyed at each other." She said once we sat down at our own table.

"That can't be right unless we-"Alex started to say and Cat kicked him under the table.

"Not here Alexander!" She whispered.

_Why not here? _I asked Alex.

_Just to be safe. We have to be silent about Royal Caster stuff just in case the Dark is listening. _

_'Cause that makes so much sense. _

_I'll explain later. _

_I heard that one before. _I grumbled to him.


	7. Chapter 7: I Win and I Lose

Edward picked me up from school and we rode home in silence, although I was talking to Alex the whole time. I really hoped Edward couldn't hear my thoughts otherwise it would've been embarrassing.

At one point when we were about halfway home Alex started reading, completely filling my head with his beautiful deep velvety voice. There was no room in my head to do anything but listen to him. To his credit he was my favorite book, To Kill a Mockingbird by Harper Lee, so my opinion may be biased.

I was just hopping out of the Volvo and entering the entryway of the house when I felt it, a huge pain that knocked the wind out of me and left me on my knees. It was almost ten times as painful as having an aneurism but, for me it was one huge explosion in my mind.

There was something cool beneath me and I knew that I had fallen. Someone was screaming, a loud pain filled scream, my scream. Images flashed through my head as I knew my insight of the future was leaving me.

That's what was happening, my insight my leaving.

"Bella!" I heard Edward say as the front door opened and closed. He came close enough to see that I fell and left leaving a breeze in his wake.

More breezes came as more images flooded my mind, there as talking and I could finally open my eyes, but it was like the lights were on but, no one was home. The images came, as if they were swinging at me, assaulting me with my last few glimpses of the future.

_Bella, stay calm. _A voice said after I had closed my eyes, hoping the darkness in my mind would take me. _We're coming for you, Cat and mom and dad and I are going to help you, Lace, just don't let it take you. Stay strong until I'm there my sweet, sweet Lacey. _

After I had heard my new nick-name I had blacked out, leaving the world behind as I ended my pain.

_She'll be okay, she'll be okay. _I told myself over and over again after Aunt and Uncle left Lacey's room.

Cat and I decided to call her Lacey because Cat walked into the Cullen's house and saw there would be another Bella here. And Bella, I mean Lace, really did look like a Lacey.

Through our Knelting connection I had felt that Lace was in a lot of pain. I realized that you can only have that much pain when you're losing a part of your powers. In order to get better two mature and Claimed Casters had to tie your power that's dying and send it back into the Pit of Powers, where it came from.

The thing is, after you lost a power, you start to change, like puberty for mortals. For Caster's it's not only physically but, mentally too. Lacey's face might look a little different but, she may act a little older, a little more wise and mature. She might also decide she likes to be called Lacey instead of Bella.

It's really just a suck ass way to start your pre-Claimed life.

Of course we introduced ourselves before Cat and I's parents did anything to Lacey. I didn't expect for the pixie one-Alice- to expect us there. She hugged me and Cat and it freaked me out. Esme also hugged Cat after she said she was Lacey's best friend. They all shook my hand and the huge and buff guy called Emmett called me 'Boyfriend' just like Annabelle- gah, I mean Ridley did. Esme and Carlisle said Cat and I could stay as long as we wanted, being Lace's only friends.

They were nice people and even cooked us a meal after three hours of Casting and Binding the house for Lacey's protection. It would take longer for Lace to wake up, losing one of your three powers was like losing a part of yourself.

There was a small creek of the stairs and Lacey came down, her forehead was slightly glistening with sweat and her hair was a wavy mess. She was still going through the change. To me she was still beautiful.

"Alex?" She asked, her voice sounding richer and musical. I loved the way she said my name.

Cat got up and went to go lead Lacey back to her room but, I was already walking to her. I couldn't stay away from Lace, it hurt my very soul to know that she was so close and I couldn't touch her. When I came to lean her against myself to bring her back to her room she wrapped her arms around my waist and put her head on my shoulder.

"Please, don't leave me all alone." She said as we reached her door.

I walked her to her bed and laid her down and pulled the comforter over her. "I will never leave you, Lacey." I said as she was falling back asleep.

"I love you." I said in a whisper voice and sat down in the chair next to her bed.

I woke up feeling different, almost changed. A part of me felt better almost but, I felt more dangerous too. My very soul felt different, very changed.

Something was different. I looked around, startled, to find Alex sleeping on the chair next to my bed. His blonde hair covered his eyes and his head rested on his shoulder, leaving his neck exposed. As if he could hear me, Alex woke up.

"Why, hello there, Sleeping Beauty. It is so kind of you to grace me with your presence." He said jokingly. Alex looked me over a few times, as if assuring himself that I was really there.

I laughed at him. "What happened last night, Al? The last thing I remember is…." I said trailing off.

"Losing your power? Yeah, my family came right over to help you. We got rid of your dying power and Bound the place for you." He said softly looking me directly in my eyes.

I got up and went into my bathroom, not to use it but to see the differences on my outside. Inside, I felt mature, almost wise. But, the non talking Bella that I was a few days ago was gone. Now, I was someone else. My new nickname would probably come once I saw myself.

In the mirror I looked aristocratic.

My eyes had gone from brown to a silvery pale blue. Any acne I had before was long gone and replaced by the perfect amount of faint and light freckles all over my face. The freckles didn't look bad; they almost made the grey ring around my eyes more noticeable. What used to be a messy mop of hair was now a beautiful chocolate brown and artistically curled. My chapped lips were now a sugar pink color and full looking; almost worthy of kissing.

Alex was looking at me too. I couldn't tell what he was thinking at that moment, he was almost studying me, cataloging the changes inside and out. He came a few steps forward and we were standing chest to chest and I just looked into his eyes.

"Lacey," I said. "I want to be called Lacey now."

"Alright."

He was just looking at me, not worshipful like Jacob did but, almost as if I were the most interesting thing in the world mixed with pure adoration and love. Alex wrapped his arms around my waist and drew me in close, and we pressed our foreheads together and just stayed like that for awhile.

Honestly, I don't know how long we stood there in that position jut breathing in each other's scent. Alex smelled like a musky man perfume with the undertones of moss and sunlight. If sunlight had a scent I bet it would smell like Alex did in that moment.

I pulled my head away and we were so close together, Alex started to lean his head down to kiss me and I was tilting my head up slightly. Our lips were inches apart and I was intoxicated by his breath and we were about to kiss.

There was the sound of someone clearing their throat and we sprang apart.

"Well, good afternoon to you too!" Cat said laughing, not minding that her best friend and her brother were about to kiss.

I ran to Cat and hugged her. "You guys are amazing for helping me through the transition. That would've taken days if it were not for you and Alex."

"Don't get all mushy on me now, Lace. There are still two powers in you yet." She said as we were walking down the hallway leaving my bedroom with Alex in tow.

"Were the Cullens?" I asked her.

"They're hunting and we—I-wanted to stay until you woke up." Alex said out loud, not using our newly found bond.

We all sat on the couch and I noticed that it was close to one or two in the morning. Cat sat on the chair and Alex and I sat together. At that moment I didn't want any answers, I just wanted to be a normal 8th grader.

"I want to do something normal." Cat said reading my thoughts.

"So, have any ideas?" Alex asked.

Cat and I exchanged a look. "Truth or Dare." We said at the same time.

We all sat on the floor in a triangle. Cat decided she would start out.

"Alex," She said. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare." He said immediately. Cat rubbed her hands together evilly.

"I dare you to kiss Lacey."

"Truth." He said after.

"No backing out, Alexander! You said dare first. And it sure looked like you wanted to earlier." She said, teasing her brother into kissing me.

Alex sighed and leaned over to kiss me, and I leaned forward to that way Cat wouldn't make us do it again. When his nice soft lips met mine it was heaven, he tasted good and his fingers made their way around my waist pulling me closer to him. My finger went into his silky blonde hair. I could hear Cat's giggle and we pulled away, and I could feel heat on my cheeks.

"So, it was just my turn now, Lacey, truth or dare?" He asked me, his voice sounding a little husky from our kiss.

"Truth." I said not knowing what he dare have for me.


End file.
